Tri-ni-sette's Fate
by JuCaos
Summary: What if Kawahira and Sephira are not the 'true' Earthlings?.x.What if there was two people that controlled Tsunayoshi's fate like a toy?.x.What if Vongola Decimo finally became the bearer of something, something that 'he' wants?.x.Will have FirstGen, Adult!Acrobaleno, some OCs.x.Rated T for various of reasons.x.I do not own KHR in anyway except for OCs
1. Prologue

_"Must I have to do this, Mom?" A small Irish kid said as he was holding onto his brunette Italian mother. _

_"Yes dear. You must begin to start **'their'** fates. Otherwise, the worlds will once more again fall apart," she replied with a soft smile as the kid just hmmp'ed at her answer. _

_"But Okaa-san-" the boy began to say as his mother just cuts him off with a stern look of hers. He just shuts his mouth then squeezes his mother's hand lightly. "Fine. Let's being a new game with our '**Vongola Decimo'**, Mother. How shall we do this?" _

_"Let's us try this. Let the boy be the holder of the set, but he must hide from **'him'** for he hasn't gotten his revenge on us yet," she explained as she holds out her hand, free one, toward to the location on the globe before them. It was pointing toward at Japan, almost as if it was beckoning to it. The boy held out his other hand, but he was holding a umbrella in it. He points the tip of it, directly on the location of the town called Namimori. _

_"__Of course, Mamman. After all, **'he'** has never really given up on his quest hasn't he?" the boy asked cheerfully as his mother just squeezed his hand in response, a small upturn of her lips._

_"Yes. Now, let's keep fooling '**Uncle'** while we find ways to save the boy," She added once more, being more cryptically than needed as the boy just giggles then moves the tip directly over the town's dot, his mother hand moving in circular motion as dark grey flames comes out of her hand, engulfing the point of the umbrella. _

_"After all, we are the true Earthlings of Earth!" they both said cheerfully, the boy tapping the name as the mother began to laugh._


	2. Chapter 1

Hum,Hum, Hum~ I do not own KHR nor any of the canons except for OCs that is needed to be used as some minor focal points to get things moving along.

* * *

"Tsuna, it's time for school!" A calm voice called out as a certain brunette was stiff frozen in his sleep, a small black ring with seven different jewels set in it hanging out of his shirt. "Tsuna! You're going to be late for school!" A sound of footsteps up the stairs was made the a door creaks open, with a cow-print kid luaghing obxionastly as he ran into the room. The boy in the bed, however, was ignorance of the noise, but focused on his dreams that sent his body a cold shivers. A woman walks in and began to shake her son, but stopped when she felt his skin.

"Oh dear. He must be sick! Lambo, can you go get me a bowl of warm water and a washcloth please?" the woman said as the said person just stops running about in the room and nods. Lambo just runs out the room and down the stairs, where all the said things boy just lets out a pained ggasp as the woman quickly settle the boy into better sleeping position, frown and worry evident on his face. "Poor Tsu-kun got sick. I should tell Reborn that he won't be able to make it tonight.." She said as Tsuna just shivered visibly. Lambo picked that moment to come back with said things and two other kids.

"Mamman! I got you the things, as you told me to do!" Lambo shouts out to her as Mamman, or better known as Nana, takes the cloth and quickly dipped the cloth in water and settled it upon Tsuna's forehead. "Mamman, what is happening to Tusna-nii?" Lambo asked, rather serious as the Chinese girl jumps onto the bed rather nimbly and stands on the foot of the bed, watching Tsuna's pained expression.

"Ah, he's just sick that's all, Lambo. Fuuta, can you go tell Reborn-kun that Tsu-kun won't be able to attend tonight's events? I fear that he would not be well enough by the time," Nana said as the dirty-blonde boy just nods then runs out, scarf flying after him. Nana just smiles, enjoying the kids' devotion of Tsuna, so much that she actually thought she had four kids instead of one. "I-Pin, can you take Lambo downstairs and play tag with him? I need to make sure that Tsuna is well enough to be by himself, okay?"

"I-Pin will do!" the Chinese girl called out as Lambo began to laugh loudly at the name of game. I-Pin began to chase Lambo out, effectively making the room to be less rowdy, though they did threw insults at each other like 'Broccoli Monster!' and 'Tail-Head!' very often. Nana just giggles at her 'kids'' way of communicating then began to check on Tsuna more completely, taking his temperature and running in and out of the room for medicines and glasses of water in case if Tsuna suddenly woke up thirsty.

* * *

"Number one place of where Reborn would be..." Fuuta de Stella murmurs as he was in the alleyway, floating in the space as he decided that he needed to use it without doing ranking this time. It was something he has been training one, focusing on one subject without ranking it. "... Takesushi. Okay, now to tell Reborn of Tsuna-nii's condition." He ran out of the alleyway, thankful of the busy streets where he can blend in well until he reached the said place. He slides open the door, despite of the closed sign on the door. "

Hey, we're not open right now since-" a man called out as he was cutting up some sushi before a suit-wearing infant before him turns to see Fuuta out of breath. Fuuta just holds up one hand, other on his knee as he was bending over to get his breath. "Fuuta-kun! It's been a while since I saw you here! Though where is Nana if you're here?" The male called out cheerfully, though worry laced his voice. Fuuta just smiles a bit at him then moves up close to Reborn, looking at him.

"Reborn, Mamman told me to tell you that Tsuna-nii is too sick to come to tonight's events," Fuuta said as the infant just looks at him as he holds his head up higher. The male from before just stops cutting worried about Tsuna now.

"Tell me how is he sick?" Reborn asks, knowing that the boy wasn't in a state where he could turn sick, or Reborn would just give him a chance to recover. Sure he may be a sadist, but ever since the Acrobaleno curse was broken, he had to cut some slack on Tsuna since he deserved it. "Tsuyoshi, can you serve some water to Fuuta here too? He looks like he'll need it," Reborn added as the male just nods and turns around to get a glass and began to pour water in it. After he did so, he sets the glass right by Fuuta, who greedily took it and gulped the half down.

"Ahh. Thanks, Uncle Tsuyoshi! Tsuna-nii looks pale and stiff, even he started to sweat and shivers. Mamman requested for warm water instead of cold so he must be cold to touch. Mamman said that she didn't think that he would be well enough for tonight," Fuuta said as Tsuyoshi just blinks then thinks heavily on the topic, wondering if he heard such of sickness going around.

"Can it be bug going around, Tsuyoshi?" Reborn asked, knowing that Tsuyoshi has more info on town's health and stress level than he would get. Tsuyoshi took a few more minutes thinking then frowns, looking displeased. "So it's not a bug. How long did you stay with Tsuna when he was like that?" Reborn asked Fuuta again, wanting to make sure of something.

"Mamman was the first to find him in that state and I came up to the room about ten minutes later and left five minutes. So twenty minutes because I left the house to tell you," Fuuta answered after a moment's thoughts, trying to add math in his mind. Tsuyoshi enjoys the other's determination to be like everyone else. "I should get going back to take care of I-Pin and Lambo. Mamman might be busy taking care of Tsuna-nii," Fuuta added as well as Reborn pulls his fedora down, shadowing his eyes as he looked troubled.

"Reborn, we can hold off the event tonight if you-" Tsuyoshi began to say as Reborn jumps off and lands on Fuuta's head, interrupting the sushi-maker. "Just keep the plans going. I think I know what is going on, but I need to make sure that my theory is correct," Reborn said as Tsuyoshi just nods as Fuuta just nods and turns around after thanking him for glass of water while setting the glass down. Fuuta left the restaurant with Reborn on his head, running down the street back to his 'home' where Tsuna-nii lays in bed, sleeping in stiff terror with Nana fretting over him.

Reborn, however, only kept his hat down with his hand, thinking deeply. He had to consider the fact that the boy is having another vision, though it was longer than it should be. _However, there is first time for everything. Dame-Tsuna, just what is going to happen?_


	3. Chapter 2

_"Mamman was the first to find him in that state and I came up to the room about ten minutes later and left five minutes. So twenty minutes because I left the house to tell you," Fuuta answered after a moment's thoughts, trying to add math in his mind. Tsuyoshi enjoys the other's determination to be like everyone else. "I should get going back to take care of I-Pin and Lambo. Mamman might be busy taking care of Tsuna-nii," Fuuta added as well as Reborn pulls his fedora down, shadowing his eyes as he looked troubled. _

_"Reborn, we can hold off the event tonight if you-" Tsuyoshi began to say as Reborn jumps off and lands on Fuuta's head, interrupting the sushi-maker. "Just keep the plans going. I think I know what is going on, but I need to make sure that my theory is correct," Reborn said as Tsuyoshi just nods as Fuuta just nods and turns around after thanking him for glass of water while setting the glass down. Fuuta left the restaurant with Reborn on his head, running down the street back to his 'home' where Tsuna-nii lays in bed, sleeping in stiff terror with Nana fretting over him. _

_Reborn, however, only kept his hat down with his hand, thinking deeply. He had to consider the fact that the boy is having another vision, though it was longer than it should be. **However, there is first time for everything. Dame-Tsuna, just what is going to happen?**_

* * *

Reborn held on Fuuta's hair tightly as he was still in infant form, but now he knew he would be growing up at last thanks to his student of his. He had to see what is happening to Tsuna right away, since this wasn't supposed to happen, unless something major happened. He grits his teeth together, pulling down on his fedora to hide such a huge display of emotion that dared to slip out of him.

_Tsuna, you better not be having another vision. We just finally got out of the Acrobaleno Representative Battles after all,_ Reborn thought to himself as Futta went through the gate of the familiar house and opens the door, going inside. "Fuuta, go get I-Pin and see if she could get Fon to get Yuni here," Reborn commanded, immediately heading up the stairs as Fuuta nods and quickly ran into the living room, finding I-Pin there playing with Lambo.

"I-Pin! Reborn asked me to ask you to find Fon! Can you help us find your master?" Fuuta asked, I-Pin looking up at him then nodding, almost eager enough to get into action. "Yes? Okay, show me where he is! Let's bring Lambo along as well, hai?" Fuuta asked her as she nods, but Lambo was already out of it, sleeping deeply on the couch as they both sweatdrops at the Lighting Guardian. "Or we can just run over there now," Fuuta added, I-Pin running off with Fuuta in tow. They both called out to nana that they were going out to play at the park and left the house with door shut, running already as I-Pin was jumping on the fences to keep p with Fuuta's speed.

"I-Pin finds Master. Food stall, I-Pin finds!" I-Pin shouts as she points at the familiar stand, a vendor stand with an odd character running it. I-Pin jumps on the seats and looks at her Master-in-Disguise, almost looking worried as Fuuta joins her, looking more out-of-breath this time. The food vendor's owner just looks at them then takes off his outfit, seeing that he is needed for some reasons.

"I-Pin, what brings you here in such of a haste? It is unlike you and Fuuta to seek me out like this," Fon asked as he puts away his costume and pours all three of them some tea, seeing that Fuuta greedily took the cup and drank the ice-cold tea since the day was hotter than heck. Fon took a moment to study Fuuta's expression, who looked like he been running for a while now then he turns to I-Pin, his dear student, who seems to be shifting in her seat about something, but trying to stay calm as she should be. He then turns to Fuuta, knowing that Fuuta might have more information on why they were there at his food stall that he uses to connect with other sources.

"Reborn asked me to tell you to find Yuni and bring her over to Tsuna-nii... He said that he had a theory, but he didn't like on what he had in mind if his words means anything," Fuuta said as he finally finished panting within few minutes, setting his glass back down on the counter. Fon immediately looks around, trying to see if someone was nearby that he knew. When he did catch a certain greennet and albino, he jumps over to them, Fuuta looking over to the directions he was going in. There, Fuuta sees Yuni and Byakuran together, chatting about things without any worries in the and I-Pin immediately went over to them, seeing that there was another person with them, one that bears the mark same as Yuni's.

"Aria, Yuni, Byakuran. It's very good to see you around here," Fon called out as the trio just turn their heads to face the ex-Acrobaleno of Storm, smiles on their faces faltering as they saw their new guests' faces. Fon jumps onto te table as I-Pin did the same, standing up as they bows toward to each person as Fuuta just nods to them.

"Now, tell us what is happening, you three?" Byakuran asked his fox grin back on his face, though if you knew him well enough, you can say he was worried. Yuni just looks at him then smiles softly, looking worried of the situation that might be happening now as Aria just frowns lightly as if she didn't expect this to happen.

"Fuuta asked me to find Yuni and take him to Tsunayoshi. But Fuuta didn't tell me what is going on right now as he said that Reborn told him that he had a theory to test out, but he didn't like the way of how Reborn used the words as," Fon explained as Yuni looks at Fuuta, who looks like he wants to get back home, back to his Tsuna-nii's bedside and keep him company. Fon looks at Fuuta as if he would like to add some more as Fuuta nods, seeing that the trio was looking bit confused.

"Tsuna-nii couldn't wake up! He was all stiff and cold to touch to Mamman, and he was shivering and covered in sweat! Nana sad he might be sick, but Uncle Tsuyoshi said that he hadn't heard any sickness like that happening around town so Reborn had to see Tsuna-nii to find out what is going on!" Fuuta gave the details as Yuni just pales along with her mother, clearly understanding the symptoms meant. Yuni just looks at her mother, who was nodding as Byakuran just kept his fox grin on, though it looked like it was strained.

"You guys go ahead. I'll pay for food and come afterward okay?" the albino said as Yuni and Aria nods, standing up as Fon jumps onto Fuuta's head as I-Pin went ahead of them, wanting to report to Reborn first as Fuuta lets her to, seeing that he was going to be needing a nap more than Lambo later on today.

* * *

Reborn went into Tsuna's room right away, concerned for his student's health as Nana jump at the door opening fast. Reborn jumps onto the bed, seeing that Tsuna was in the same state that Fuuta had described as of before, but more paler than ever. Nana just looks at him, worried as she didn't expected him to take the sudden turn of being sick that she really considered to take him to ER to get him check out. Reborn walks over to Tsuna's wrist and places his nimble fingers on the vein, checking for pulse as he stays silent. The silence went between them, spare for Tsuna making raspy breathing and soft whimpers, then Nana broke the spell.

"Reborn, do you know what is happening to him?" Nana asked him, seriously going into mother hen mode that she had sworn that she wouldn't go into unless her babies was in danger. Reborn just stays silent as he looks at Nana then check for Tsuna's temperature, then finds a sudden spike from coldness to the heat, making Reborn even more worried.

"Mamman, get a cold washcloth and replace it with the warm one. His temperature took a spike," Reborn reported at Nana just pales then runs out of the room, leaving the bowl of warm water by the bed in case they needed it again. Reborn just looks at his student's face, seeing that he looks like he was in pain, almost as if he was living reality in his dreams. Nana choose that moment to come back in with lambo following after her, being silent for once when he felt the serious mood in his Tsuna-nii's room. He stays in the corner, watching them try to get Tsuna back down to normal temperature with his green eyes, worries and fears exposed in the orbs.

"Tsu-kun is taking a turn for worse, Reborn. Should we take him to ER?" Nana asked as Reborn quickly shifted the cloth around, seeing that it was cold-ass from being just changed. Reborn just looks at her then back at Tsuna, sensing someone coming into the room. Then I-Pin jumps into the room, standing by the bed as she looks up at Nana.

"I-Pin did what Fuuta-nii asked! I-Pin come back to tell you that others coming!" I-Pin called out to both of them, Reborn nodding as he takes off the fedora hat, seeing that he would be working to keep his student comfy through the ride as he pushes back his hair a bit. nana noticed this and deemed that Reborn was placing his hopes on the people that would be coming and nods, standing up to go greet them and prepare some snacks for them.

"Reborn, please look after Tsu-kun. I know you would want some privacy after all these times with him and others," Nana said seriously, barely shocking Reborn as she had to get right back to work, knowing that Tsuna, oh how dear he was to her, was safe in his tutor's hands. "I'll let the others in and brings up some snacks, but call me for anything or when Tsu-kun wake up, okay?" Nana added, setting the grounds as Reborn just smirks lightly when Nana picks up I-Pin and Lambo, carrying them out of the room when Reborn could be alone with Tsuna now. He immediately placed his hand on the forehead, sparkling yellow glow coming from it as he tried to see if he was really sick and possibly be fighting off of dangerous infection by himself. He kept working, but the room was starting to get hellish hot as he took off his suit jacket, laying it back his jacket as Leon was by Tsuna's face, licking it as if it could wake him up.

"Oh god. I didn't expect it to be this bad!" an familiar voice called out as Reborn kept his hand on Tsuna's forehead, checking his vitals carefully as he saw nothing wrong with him then frowns mentally. He turns to see a woman and a girl, both has same mark on their cheeks. Then the older one kept talking, rushing over to Tsuna's side, checking everything then his eyes, seeing that he was in the daze, as if he couldn't wake up at all for now. "This is really bad. We need to get him out of his dreamscape, _now._"_  
_

Reborn just looks at her as if she suggested a last-effort plan as she looks at him, almost as if she was truly worried about something as Fon jumps onto the bed to be by Reborn, taking in Tsuna's pale appearance. "I'll get him then. Marmon and Mukuro might get him out, but I should get Fran and Chrome as well," Fon suggested as Reborn just nods, deciding that it would be useful to have all the Mists to be around Tsuna, thinking that his mind would be very hard to get into. "I heard that they were together today to discuss tricks with illusions and Fron's lessons at the park nearby," Fon asked as Yuni just nods, letting him leave the room through the window with a soft breeze that was made with his movements.

"Dammit. This has gone on too long. It shouldn't take him almost an hour to get through his vision, since he normally have them for five to ten minutes. Aria, do you know what is going on? He's not fighting off any infection of any kinds far as I know," Reborn asked, removing his glowing hand, which stopped right away as Leon became walking bucket, heading out of the room as he noticed the water was getting to warm for them to use. "And this doesn't happen with him at all, since he would be stiff but that was it," Reborn added, putting out the facts that he knew of Tsuna's visions appearances as Yuni just lets out a small meep, seeing Byakuran walking in as he took in Tsuna's appearance, though noted that Reborn looked like he been through hell and back in stylish way, and frowns, dropping his fox-like grin. He never experienced this in other worlds so he can only shrugs.

"No info from other worlds as of last night. So this might be the unique world yet to be made decision with," Byakuran answered Reborn's silent question, knowing that he wouldn't give up on his information search. He could even ask his other selves to scour for information about it and report to him right now. "Let me go into cocoon stage and ask my other selves to see if they can find anything about it, though there is little to nth chance of one of them coming back with information..." Byakuran asked as Yuni looks at him, clearly knowing what he was trying to do, trying to help out another Sky that changed his life. he wasn't going to let Tsuna go, as he wasn't going to let Yuni go as well, since they both saved him from his utterly-damnable self.

However, they were snapped out of worry with Reborn pulling out an actual gun from his jacket, being a back up when Leon not around as Aria and Yuni pulled out their respective guns out as Byakuran had his finger pointed out at the windowsill, seeing a boy with umbrella sitting on the edge of it, swinging his legs as if he wasn't scared of them. He giggles then looks at Tsuna, small pain flashes through his eyes, but it was so fast the all of them doubted that he saw that happening. However the boy was the one that spoke first, something that would make them want to rage fire on the boy himself.

"Little Decimo is currently going through a change, though he won't be able to escape this little game I have set up for him!~" the boy sing-sang as Reborn just grip the handle even tighter, glaring at the boy as he jumps from the sill, nearly getting himself killed as he lands by Aria, looking at Tsuna's face then blows on it. He then giggles, looking at Aria, Yuni, Byakuran then became serious when he faces Reborn himself, almost as if he was not joking around.

"He must hide from _him_. He must run from _him_. You know who am I talking about since _he_ is the constant source of trouble. However, the past and the present will meld, information will be altered, and only four, no, five of you guys will be the only one that knows," the boy said, Reborn slowly realizing what the boy is talking about and almost began to reject the idea even more, but was cut off by the boy's continuing to speak. "Tsuna will know what happened anyway when he wakes up as well, so five of you will be making sure that _he_ will never touch the little leone. He is too valuable to us, but we cannot protect out dear little fool from _Uncle_ since we are never alive nor dead." The boy finished as he taps against the forehead, Tsuna falling limp onto the bed as he was cut off from his strings and he seemed to be sleeping deeply as he smiles faintly then looks at other four, noting the shock and surprise on their face.

"All I did was finished the process, but for now, you must sleep. Yes, sleep you must for you cannot see our interference in action after all!~" The boy added as he became cheerfully as Leon comes back in, changing into a gn as Reborn held out for him and points two gun at the boy, but it was too late since the boy taps his umbrella on the floor, giggling as there was a woman behind the boy, humming lightly. Aria and Yuni slumped toward to the floor as Byakuran took a step back against the wall, sliding down on it as Reborn struggled to stay awake as he slowly leaned into Tsuna's side. All of them were closing their eyes, even Reborn was closing his eyes with eyelids this time. The boy turns to face the woman behind him as she looks at the brunette on the bed, almost as if she wants to hide him then shakes her head.

"We must now begin that, since we need to place him in an environment where he can be protected almost all the time," she said, stroking the boy's cheek lightly then looks at him. "And I think we should really restore their true forms back too?" She asked, giggling as she began to weave something in the air, looking at the threads that was in front of her, seemingly unimportant to passing people unless they knew what it is. The boy just only blinks the breaks out into a wide grin.

"Let's do this, Mama," the boy suggested as he went up to her, jumping into the air as he leans over to whispers in her ear to tell her his idea. After few minutes of whispering and nodding, the boy pulled back with a wide playful grin on his lips. However the woman can only loook at him with seemingly amused and shocked look then giggles lightly as she finally said something in return.

"You, my dear child, are truly terrifying when bored."


	4. Chapter 3

_"All I did was finished the process, but for now, you must sleep. Yes, sleep you must for you cannot see our interference in action after all!~" The boy added as he became cheerfully as Leon comes back in, changing into a gn as Reborn held out for him and points two gun at the boy, but it was too late since the boy taps his umbrella on the floor, giggling as there was a woman behind the boy, humming lightly. Aria and Yuni slumped toward to the floor as Byakuran took a step back against the wall, sliding down on it as Reborn struggled to stay awake as he slowly leaned into Tsuna's side. All of them were closing their eyes, even Reborn was closing his eyes with eyelids this time. The boy turns to face the woman behind him as she looks at the brunette on the bed, almost as if she wants to hide him then shakes her head._

_"We must now begin that, since we need to place him in an environment where he can be protected almost all the time," she said, stroking the boy's cheek lightly then looks at him. "And I think we should really restore their true forms back too?" She asked, giggling as she began to weave something in the air, looking at the threads that was in front of her, seemingly unimportant to passing people unless they knew what it is. The boy just only blinks the breaks out into a wide grin._

_"Let's do this, Mama," the boy suggested as he went up to her, jumping into the air as he leans over to whispers in her ear to tell her his idea. After few minutes of whispering and nodding, the boy pulled back with a wide playful grin on his lips. However the woman can only look at him with seemingly amused and shocked look then giggles lightly as she finally said something in return._

_"You, my dear child, are truly terrifying when bored."_

* * *

Reborn was feeling hotter than ever, almost as if he was hugging someone who is running a fever. Then Reborn instantly remembered when he heard that Tsuna's sick and the events afterward, which caused him to snap his eyes open, mentally cursing as he lifted his hand, rubbing it against his face. But he quickly blinks, feeling that his hand was covering half of his face, which should be impossible in infant form. He pulled the hand back and saw the hand of adult, something that he remembered from his old life as his own calloused hand.

_Can it be..._ Reborn thought then looks at Tsuna, checking his temperature, thankful that it was going down from before, though high enough then he felt the licking on his cheek. "Leon, can you get me new cloth? I'm sure that he would not need much more time to cool down," Reborn mutters, hearing his bass, oh how seductive it was and he used it to it's full potential, deep voice as he heard some groans by the bed. He noticed that he was leaning of Tsuna then shifted his body to be lying on his side by Tsuna, not taking much room as he puts his fedora on the pillow by Tsuna's head.

"Ow, ow ow! He should, at the least, give us safe landing if he was going to put us to sleep!" Aria mutters, not pleased as she pushed herself up, hearing deep rumble of chuckle. She shot straight up, sitting upright as she saw oddly familiar man by Tsuna. Then when she latches on the sideburns, curly as it springs a bit when the male just shakes his head, looking at her with amusement in his deep abyss of eyes. "R-Reborn?" Aria asked, shocked as the male looks at his hand again, then looks at Leon, who was crawling up with wet dishcloth on his back, then walks over to Tsuna's head, letting Reborn replaced the hot one with the warm one.

"It's seem that I have gotten my form back..." Reborn mutters as Aria just covers her mouth, almost as if she was happy and glad about something. Then she felt Yuni grab her arm, pulling herself up as she supports her upright. "Chaos, Yuni. How was your nap?" Reborn asked as Yuni looks at Reborn, gaping like a fish as she took in the fact of that Reborn really got his old form back.

"U-Uncle Reborn? You're all grown up!" Yuni said, getting up onto her feet then reaches over Tsuna, touching Reborn as if she didn't believe he was real. Reborn lets her, chuckling again as this did came as a surprise to him. "Wait. If you gotten your form back, then..." Yuni said, blinking as she remembered as Aria did the same as Reborn lowers his eyebrows into a frown.

"I doubt they actually remember. Did you heard what the boy said? There is five of us that knows the truth, and told us basically to protect Tsuna from someone," Reborn said, looking at Tsuna as he could see the eyelids flickering a bit in his sleep. "What do Tsuna have, I don't know, but I'm sure that Tsuna knows the truth as well," Reborn added, remembering from the boy's appearance.

"He's right. Beside us here, there is someone out there that knows the truth and might be looking for us," a voice cuts through their thoughts as they heard a groan from the foot of the bed, seeing Byakuran pushing himself up with hand to his head, rubbing it lightly as if he had unpleasant headache going on. "And I can't leave this world. I just tried, but it seemed that there is a barrier preventing me from leaving." Byakuran said the news, making Yuni just frowns as Reborn looks blankly, trying to think of someone but failed.

"Just who can it be? I wonder if-" Aria began to say as all four awaken ones had a sudden headache, all clutching their heads as they all saw something that is akin to memories and they knew that they never did them to their best knowledge. Aria was the first to recover, blinking as she pants lightly, putting her hand on the bed for a bit. "Okay... That's new. I never expected that." was all she said.

"Well, I'm bit lucky to know that I'm still his tutor, though I never knew that they weren't kidding about bring past and present together..." Reborn mutters as Yuni just nods, sorting through the memories as Byakuran did the same, groaning lightly as it did not help with his massive headache from traveling out of the world to face-plant into the barrier. The memories itself was surprising, but they all knew that they need to confirm it with their own eyes before they can actually take them in as moments in the new world.

"I'm surprised that they only picked five of us when they can pick almost a dozen that could protect Tsunayoshi-kun," Byakuran said, not pleased then sighed, looking at Tsuna just was moaning lightly. Reborn snaps his eyes back to Tsuna's face then sees the eyelids fluttering open, brown orbs looking around the room he locks with Reborn's eyes. They both stared as each other then Tsuna just closed his eyes, suddenly muttering something.

"Please, please, let this be a dream too! I swear I just saw Adult Reborn right by me!" Tsuna said as Aria just stifles her laughter as Reborn just smirks, placing his hand on Tsuna's chest as he looks at Yuni, his eyes conveying the message as she understood what she needed to do.

"Hai, I'll get Mamman then! Bya-kun, come with me and tell her that Tsuna-kun has woken up!" Yuni said as she pulled Byakuran out, leaving the adults, one recently turned from infant form, in the room alone with him then Reborn decided to speak now.

"Dame-Tsuna. It's not a dream. It's real and you been scaring the shit out of us for past two hours if your clock is correct," Reborn said as he knew his words had dashed all the hopes and wishes of his student, though Tsuna just moans lightly. "And you're running a fever as well."

"But we don't know what is going on, Tsunayoshi, but a boy from before told us that you know the answer to our questions," Aria asked quietly as Reborn began to push himself up, crawling over Tsuna and stands beside Aria, raking his hand through his raven locks. Tsuna just opens his eyes and looks over to them, his brown eyes showing fears then it flashes to the color than Reborn never seen before. It was something alike to rainbowic colors, but Aria suddenly gulps then cursed lightly in Italian, which made Tsuna smiles weakly.

"Can we wait a little more longer? I don't think I have time to tell you everything before Kaa-san comes," Tsuna mutters lightly as Reborn nods, now sensing a frantic mood as Aria just keeps few fingers on Tsuna's pulse, taking the rate of his heartbeat.

"Tsu-kun! You're awake!" Nana called out as she runs into the room with Yuni and Byakuran following afterward with Lambo and I-pin in Yuni's arms as Fuuta was in front of Byakuran. Their eyes conveyed everything to Tsuna only as he just nods, then looks at his mother, who was fretting over him like a mother hen. He had received his memories before he opened his eyes, though it gave him a headache at first.

"I'm fine, Kaa-san. Aria-san and Byakuran-kun helped," Tsuna said, half-lying as Byakuran and Aria just nods, small smiles gracing Yuni's lips as a smirk settled on Reborn face. "More importantly, what's today?" Tsuna asked, partially confused about the date since he had spent a while in that... Terror of vision.

"Ara? It's Friday, the day your brother and his friends come home for a while! But I don't know you'll be able to meet them when you're sick like this..." Nana said cheerfully at first then looks down her son's face, seeing that his skin is at the least returning to color he once had. Reborn looks at Tsuna, who looks at him. Nana noticed this and smiles happily, knowing that Reborn was testing Tsuna's abilities to go on for the day.

"I think he'll be fine as long he don't move much and drink a lot of water," Aria said after she finished taking the heart rate, Nana looking at her. "However, he'll need to get up, or I can't really tell if he is able to take the advice I suggested," Aria added as she pulls herself up with Reborn's hand, popping her back out for a bit. Nana just nods as Tsuna just groans lightly, placing his elbows underneath him as he pushes himself up, dishcloth falling off of his forehead as the blanket slides down his body. He looked like he could march through the day, but Reborn knew better.

"Are you sure you want to move around, Tsuna?" Reborn asked as Tsuna just looks at him, almost pouting as Nana helps Tsuna to sit upright, pushing the blanket down a bit more as Byakuran comes over to help her as Uni sets Lambo and I-Pin on the bed. The kids slowly approaches Tsuna, almost as if he was a fragile glass as Tsuna looks at them then smiles warmly at them.

"I'm sure I want to move around. After all, Nii-san is visiting today, Reborn," Tsuna said as Reborn just chuckles, shaking his head as Tsuna reaches for Reborn's fedora and puts it on his bushy hair, sticking out his tongue as Leon just bobs his head up and down as if he finds this amusing. Reborn just growls mentally as Byakuran helps Tsuna pulls his legs to outside of the bed, now sitting on the edge of it. Lambo slowly walks over to Tsuna and holds his arms out to his older 'brother', almost as if he didn't want to hurt him.

"Tsuna-nii. Are you sure you're okay?" Fuuta asked as Tsuna reaches to holds Lambo in one arm and reaches for I-Pin with other arm, pulling her close as they both giggles, almost as if they were happy. Lambo and I-pin just holds on Tsuna's shirt for a bit as Tsuna looks at Fuuta then chuckles lightly.

"Of course he is!~ Just as long your Tsuna-nii don't overexert himself, he can go to the welcome party that is planned tonight!~" Byakuran said with a fox grin as Fuuta brightens as Lambo began to squirm at the word party, jumping out Tsuna's hold.

"Gyahahaha! They are celebrating my victory in Mario Kart against I-Pin tonight!" Lambo said loudly as Reborn really wants to pummel the cow brat to the ground. I-Pin just shouts something in Chinese them jumps out of Tsuna's arm hold, making Tsuna chuckles lightly as he shakes his head for a bit.

"I-Pin win, Lambo lost! Lambo cheated!" I-Pin argued as Fuuta walks over to Tsuna as Yuni did the same, sitting on one side of him as Fuuta crawls up to be on his other side, looking at him. I-Pin and Lambo suddenly broke out into the tag/fight as Aria just giggles while Nana just beams brightly at the kids, seeing that Tsuna was better than before.

"Tsuna-kun, you need a bath," Yuni said bluntly as Tsuna just gapes at her words, Byakuran just stifling his laughter as Reborn just snatches his hat back from Tsuna's head and places it on, his sleeves rolled up to his elbows as Aria just looks at her daughter, wondering who taught her to be blunt.

"Dame-Tsuna, she's right. You were clammy before you woke up so it's better for you to take a bath," Reborn said with a smirk as he tilts his hat up to look at Tsuna who was now gaping at him, "and do you think that you could go out tonight with the look you are now? Byakuran, you're helping me." Reborn steps closer to Tsuna as Nana just giggles, stepping back as she began to pick up all the water bowls and cloths that was used in process of cooling Tsuna down. Byakuran just grins even wider, stepping closer as he rolled up his sleeves, as if he been waiting for this. This scared Tsuna as Yuni and Fuuta jumps off, seeing that the men is going to have fun with weak Tsuna, who could hold his ground against them if he was healthy.

"No, nononono!" Tsuna began to say as Reborn lifted Tsuna off the bed, bridal hold as Nana just squealed, watching Byakuran messing up Tsuna's hair a bit, making it look like a bird's nest. Tsuna just pouts at them, placing is arm against Reborn's chest as if he was trying to get away as Reborn knew that he was too weak to fight back... Until he recovers. Reborn just walks out of the room gracefully as Byakuran already left, starting up a bath for Tsuna as Tsuna just glares weakly at Reborn, who just smirks in response.

"What, Dame-Tsuna?" Reborn ask as Tsuna just mutters, looking away as he heard Byakuran humming an odd tune from the bathroom. Reborn noticed that Tsuna ignored him then leans in, wanting to see something. Tsuna turns back to face Reborn then flinched, seeing Reborn's face up close as his eyes flashes to rainbowic color again in fear. Reborn got what he need to see then pulls back, his lips set into straight line.

"Your eyes just flashed. But it's not orange as normal..." Reborn said softly, deeming as they were safe in the bathroom as Byakuran shuts the door as they needed to get the info and pass it on to the girls when they gets a chance to. Tsuna just blinks then curses a bit in Italian, shocking Reborn and Byakuran then Tsuna just sighs, being set down on the toilet seat.

"Hayato taught me how to curse in Italian, since I don't want my mother catching me cursing in Japanese," Tsuna explained his cursing ability as Byakuran just grins even wider as Reborn just pulls his hat down, evil smirk on his face. Tsuna looks at Leon, who decided that his shoulder was a place to perch them rub his head, getting a lick in return as he laughs lightly. Reborn watches his student and pet getting along as Byakuran just wonders if Tsuna would be able to tame his dragon pet. However the thoughts was snapped as Tsuna just looks at them, being serious. Then the words Tsuna used that made their whole world come down crashing. They never expected this, ever in their lives since Reborn is now living a 'third' life as Byakuran has copies among the worlds. And this scared them

_**"I'm the holder of Tri-Ni-Sette."**_


End file.
